Like We Never Loved At All
by Starsabove0oru
Summary: AU. Clearly… both of them were blind. Naruto was optimistically blinded to the reality that Sasuke didn't care and Sasuke couldn't see or appreciate how wonderful and worthwhile Naruto actually was. It was as if… they never loved at all. SasuNaru.


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated my other stories for like the past few months. But college just kind of takes all my time away. Plus I haven't been inspired in a long time. I was getting worried that I was losing my touch. This is the first time I've written a one-shot in a looooooooooooong time. And it's rather short, which is different for me because I'm used to writing longer stories. But either way, I hope you like it! **

**I don't own Naruto or the title of this. This is a short, one-shot, AU. Implied SasuNaru. I'm sorry I didn't put a better summary up lol. Kind of depressing, if you couldn't tell from the title. I listened to the actual song: "Like We Never Loved At All" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw the whole time as I wrote this. Plus, I poured a bit of personal experience into it. So it has a touch of authenticity in it, too!  
**

* * *

_**Like We Never Loved At All**_

* * *

Didn't their time together matter? Didn't they used to have so much fun? Didn't they smile together and laugh and make unforgettable memories? Or maybe… their entire relationship was an illusion. Just an illusion… but only one of them was blind. The other… wasn't trying to look at all. And lucky Naruto… he got to be the blind one.

Sasuke… would he ever look at Naruto again? Or would they just continue to pass each other on campus, body language stiff and hearts swollen with pain? Was Sasuke even in pain? No… of course not. He hurt Naruto, used him, and treated him like the useless idiot he actually was. Naruto always _**knew**_; he always knew that Sasuke didn't really care about him. He didn't care about anyone. He treated everyone the same. Naruto was dumb enough to thought he mattered.

And to think, the blonde wasted an entire year of his life trying to get close to someone that just didn't give a shit. It was impossible to break through the wall of apathy Sasuke kept between himself and the world. He tried, shit, he tried so _**hard**_. He put up with so much and reveled in each small victory. He even got the bastard to say: "I love you." Although, looking back, the raven probably didn't even mean it. But when he said it… Naruto's heart shone. His soul lit up and everything was right in his world. It was such a special moment. But it was only special to him, not Sasuke. Why didn't he matter? Why wasn't he enough?

Naruto knew love wasn't a fairytale. He knew it wasn't easy and that he'd have to work to get the affection he desired. But how could he give so much and get nothing in return? After all the time they spent together, he was let go so easily. One bad situation… and they were done. Or rather… it took one situation to make Naruto realize just how unimportant he actually was. The blonde just needed the evidence to be right there in front of him.

Just thinking about it made his chest constrict in pain. How could someone be so uncaring? How could they go from texting and seeing each other all the time to not contacting each other at all? And why didn't Sasuke care? Was Naruto just an empty space? Was he just an empty, worthless space in Sasuke's life that was easily replaceable? It made Naruto want to cry, to break down and cry and scream until he could get Sasuke out of his life.

He thought about Sasuke every day… but he knew his feelings weren't reciprocated. He knew that Sasuke wasn't thinking about him, wasn't thinking about all the hours they spent together, about the many movies and funny videos they watched together, about how Sasuke comforted him after he found out about Tsunade-baachan's death, and he certainly wasn't thinking about how he important he used to be to Naruto.

There weren't any pictures of them together. Not one. It was like their relationship never existed. Maybe it didn't… maybe the past year was just a horrid, nightmarish delusion, a painful delusion that was produced by Naruto's wild imagination. Maybe all the feelings, the hugs, the laughs, the playful glares… they were just nonexistent. But the nonexistence of their relationship still didn't make the hole in Naruto's heart go away. If he never met Sasuke… he wouldn't have a hole in his heart. He wouldn't want to cry right now.

Naruto used to go to Sasuke for everything; for help with homework, to bitch about his problems, if he was bored, if he was lonely, if he wanted to indulge in stupidity… Sasuke was there. And he put up with Naruto. Didn't that count for something? Didn't they have a connection? Did Sasuke's eyes light up if he saw Naruto? Did they ever? Or did Naruto imagine it?

Clearly… both of them were blind. Naruto was optimistically blinded to the reality that Sasuke didn't care and Sasuke couldn't see or appreciate how wonderful and worthwhile Naruto actually was. It was as if… they never loved at all.

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all..._

* * *

**And there it is. The world in Italics are lyrics from the song, the chorus to be exact. As always, if you found any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know please! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
